LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 (2015)
'''LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 '''is the sixteenth and last volume in a series in which ULTIMATE EDITION is being reissued, with a few bonus tracks, though a few tracks have been omitted as well (The Real Colours In The Darkness, Linzer Stahlsinfonie (which were reissued as bonus tracks on two of the regular albums), and Ballet Pour Le Docteur Faustus & Discover Trakl (the latter being reissued in a slightly shorter.version on the reissue of "X.") Tracklist CD 1 # Chinese Eyes (13:20) 2001, originally issued on [[THANK YOU]] # Landpartie (10:47) German for "Country Party" 1972, originally issued on [[SILVER EDITION (1993)|SILVER EDITION]] # Berlin Zehlendorf (21:30) 1976, originally issued on [[ULTIMATE EDITION (2000)|ULTIMATE EDITION]] # Get the car, Harry (19:05) 1978, originally issued on [[ULTIMATE EDITION (2000)|ULTIMATE EDITION]] # Acta Non Verba (09:57) Latin for "Deeds, not Words" 1985 CD 2 # Der Ursprung Der Welt (26:26) German for "The Origin of the World" 1977, originally issued on [[JUBILEE EDITION (1997)|JUBILEE EDITION]] ## Bonjour, Monsieur Courbet (08:57) ## Der Ursprung Der Welt (13:01) ## Die Moderne Kunst (04:26) German for "Modern Art" # Midnight At Madame Tussaud's (16:20) 1977, originally issued on [[JUBILEE EDITION (1997)|JUBILEE EDITION]] # Totally Wired (34:02) 1977, originally issued on [[JUBILEE EDITION (1997)|JUBILEE EDITION]] ## Mind And Machines (05:30) ## Starkness (13:06) ## L'Orgue De Barbarie (07:24) ## A Rose Is A Rose Is A Rose... (08:00) CD 3 # And Now For Something Completely Different (00:38) 1981, originally issued on [[HISTORIC EDITION (1995)|HISTORIC EDITION]] # From and To (20:40) 1981, originally issued on [[HISTORIC EDITION (1995)|HISTORIC EDITION]] ## Fears and Phobias (05:22) ## From and To (15:17) # Leiden mit Manu (38:31) German for "Suffering with Manu (Manuel Göttsching)" 1981, originally issued on [[HISTORIC EDITION (1995)|HISTORIC EDITION]] # Face of Mae West (08:16) 1990, originally issued on [[ULTIMATE EDITION (2000)|ULTIMATE EDITION]] # Trakl Sans Vox (08:34) 1993 CD 4 # Der Welt Lauf (41:50) German for "The Way of the World" 1981, originally issued on [[HISTORIC EDITION (1995)|HISTORIC EDITION]] ## The Last Puritan (06:51) ## Brücken in den Nebel (19:18) German for "Bridges into the Fog" ## Sehr seltsam (07:07) German for "Very Strange" ## Alkibiades, mein Spießgeselle (08:34) German for "Alcibiades, my Brother in Arms" # Ein Ruhiger Nachmittag (31:22) German for "A Quiet Afternoon" 1984/85, originally issued on [[JUBILEE EDITION (1997)|JUBILEE EDITION]] ## Analyse der Schönheit (06:15) German for "Analysis of Beauty" ## Das Schweigen des Druiden (06:25) German for "The Silence of the Druids" ## Dante erblickt Beatrice (04:58) German for "Dante sees Beatrice" ## Die richtige Pforte (04:47) German for "The Correct Gate" ## Et in Arcadia ego (06:51) Latin for "I, too, am in Arcadia" ## Man muss seinen Garten bestellen (02:04) German for "One must take care of one's garden" # Totemfeuer Live (03:39) German for "Totem Fire Live" 1973 CD 5 # Whales (19:51) 1991/92, originally issued on [[JUBILEE EDITION (1997)|JUBILEE EDITION]] ## Pas de deux (11:20) ## Whale Hunting (08:31) # Unikat (11:26) German for "One of a Kind" 1989, originally issued on [[ULTIMATE EDITION (2000)|ULTIMATE EDITION]] # Das Lyrische Ich (16:19) German for "The Lyrical Me" 2002 ## Hymne an die Dämmerung (04:48) German for "Hymn to the Dawn" ## Hymne an die Nacht (11:31) German for "Hymn to the Night" # Melange (06:52) 1978 (remixed 2000), originally issued on [[OHM: THE EARLY GURUS OF ELECTRONIC MUSIC]] # Just Skins (24:39) 1970, originally issued on [[JUBILEE EDITION (1997)|JUBILEE EDITION]] Details Recording date(s): 1970 - 2002 Recording site(s): Berlin, Hambühren?, live locations Producers: Klaus Schulze & Klaus D. Mueller Musicians: Klaus Schulze, Rainer Bloss ("Acta non verba"), Manuel Göttsching (guitar on "And Now for Something Completely Different", "From and To", "Leiden mit Manu", "Der Welt Lauf"), Harald Grosskopf (Drums on "Get the car, Harry") Equipment Electronics, Drums Notes Acta Non Verba, Trakl Sans Vox, Totemfeuer Live & Das Lyrische Ich were previously unreleased. This is the only release in the series that contains 5 CDs instead of 3.